


Bring me a dream

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Series: Psycho Boys in love [1]
Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, psycho boys in love -series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’How long we've been together?’’ Mickey chimes in as he straightened his back no longer needing the assisted support. ‘’Fuck about two years give or take, haven’t really been keepin’ track why?’’ Vilmer shrugs pulling himself back just enough but he can still make out the gleam in Mickey’s eyes. ‘’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me a dream

Music had a certain way with them, regardless of the genre it ignited a special kind of heat that could never be imitated. One of Walter’s old records was playing softly in the living room, though no being had been occupying the space at that particular time of night. The sweet melodies of The Chordettes most recognized classic Mr. Sandman filled its way in every possible direction. As the music drifted further outward, and away from the farmhouse the song’s tune, and complimented ties with the night’s own blissful rhythm made it sound even more haunting. The lyrics becoming less recognizable until only left were the low howls of its singers. 

They stand shoulder to shoulder but do not utter a single word not for a moment anyhow. Both panting and covered in a combination of dirt, blood and sweat while idly passing between each hand a bottle of campaign. Top shelf with all the fixings, the way the bubbles splash when hitting Vilmer’s mouth and the way the aftertaste just stings the taste buds. He’s clearly gone to high heaven off this shit but he knows he’s not the only one feeling the high of a good kill and some celebratory booze is all fine and dandy but then his eyes glance over to Mickey’s face and he could feel a small grin on his lips. ‘’What’s got you all giddy and dancing?’’ Vilmer pointed out to Mickey if what you call swaying from side to side as dancing, but by the looks of Mickey’s face it sure as close as Vilmer’s ever seen to dancing from his partner. ‘’Nothin, just got me thinkin’ is all.’’ Mickey said taking the bottle from Vilmer’s grasp and taking a quick swig, not breaking his stare from the freshly made grave stretched out before them both. Six feet dug up and molded into the perfect resting place from their fresh catch, resides the two bodies of a bride and groom.  
….  
‘’It shouldn’t be too far ahead.’’ Says Mark a young man with blonde hair, green eyes and a whimsical view of the world. College grad in engineering and now off the market his wedding a mere six hours before. He feels a bit uneasy cramped in the pickup truck as is, but he even feels more embarrassed by the fact he had taken his car and drove it into a ditch all in the names of avoiding a damn possum.  
He loved his wife Wendy with all his heart and soul, but he never could get on board with her new age views of going vegetarian, it’s like it gives a person the ability to be accountable for all living creatures no matter how dumb it sounds. ‘’Uh huh, so how long you and yer ol’ lady been together?’’ Vilmer asked adjusting himself in the driver’s seat; his body elevated just a bit before he settled himself back down and takes a second to hawk a spit out the window before resuming driving. ‘’Uhh well we’ve been married six hours but we've been together for about four mou-‘’ Mark’s voice was trembling already he had spent too long in the truck already but he’s startled when Vilmer’s sick laugh comes roaring in out of the blue. ‘’Yeah bet she’s that ol time money huh? Married into some sophisticated shit, I’ve seen those girls before. Long time seen those girls all before son.’’ Vilmer said passing over a gentle smile to the young man, which makes Mark nearly want to vomit right then and there. ‘’Tell me boy is she a screamer?’’ Vilmer prodded just as Mark yelled. ‘’Wait wait stop that’s her shoe right there!’’ The question is quickly abandoned as the truck made a sharp pull and came to a stop. Mark nearly tripped out of the vehicle to retrieve his wife’s lost shoe. 

The couples own car laid just a few feet up ahead but a sense of dread pools heavy into the pit of Marks stomach as he holds the shoe in his hands he can’t see his bride anywhere. ‘’Looks to me we got ourselves a runaway bride.’’ Vilmer mocked in a mild tone as he left the truck’s engine running. ‘’I don’t…I don’t understand where she could of gone, Wendy! Wendy come baby come on out.’’ Marks voice began to break as he shouted for his wife’s name, the woods remained silent as his calls carried out her name nothing.  
‘’Mark…..’’ came a tiny voice barely audible but he knew from the second it sung in his ears. ‘’Wendy.’’ He whispered staring at the blackness all around them. The tow trucks high beams suddenly sprung to life, and there stood his long lost bride shaking beyond all doubt, her dress torn slightly and stained a bit in blood.  
But that’s not what alarmed Mark, it was the big buck knife being held over her throat, a taller being a man holding her from behind. ‘’Oh my god…’’ Mark croaked about to step forward when he heard the click of a gun being set. ‘’Get in the truck.’’ Vilmer replied as he held his 38 outstretched pointing at the man’s head. Mark didn’t move however he saw Wendy pass him by meeting him face to face with the knife still held to her neck. ‘’You heard him, get in the fuckin’ truck.’’ Mickey growled.  
….  
‘’You keep swayin’ like that you’ll be takin’ a dirt nap right there with em.’’ Vilmer said with a laugh he dropped the campaign bottle to catch Mickey and hold him into place. ‘’Sorry baby, just got a lot on my mind is all.’’ Mickey said taking a stab at rubbing one of his eyes sorely to shake the sleepiness away. ‘’Well shit what is it Mickey, tell me.’’ Vilmer said moving his hand up to rest on Mickey’s shoulders. He could tell by the amount of booze they had been sharing its taking a bit longer to form coherent sentences, but then something startled Vilmer. He looks at Mickey carefully inching his face closer.  
Mickey’s got a smile on his face; one Vilmer’s seen plenty of times, but a look in his eyes he’s never laid witness to before. ‘’How long we’ve been together?’’ Mickey chimes in as he straightened his back no longer needing the assisted support. ‘’Fuck about two years give or take, haven’t really been keepin’ track why?’’ Vilmer shrugs pulling himself back just enough but he can still make out the gleam in Mickey’s eyes. ‘’Well I’m askin’ cuz I think it’ bout time I return that favor, you did a big thing carving my name into that pretty chest of yours thought it time I’d do something for you. For us.’’  
The way Mickey’s talking perplexes Vilmer, he understood what he meant but at the same time feels lost, he smiled wide however. ‘’You gonna carve my name in your chest now?’’ he asked innocently watching the older man grin. ‘’Eventually sure, but I got somethin’ else in mind, hang tight for a second would ya?’’ Mickey dropped into the grave without much fuss, the dirt from his shoes make new prints into Wendy’s already dirt covered wedding dress, Vilmer watched from above wondering what Mickey was doing. Kneeling in front of the pair, he carefully took the bride’s left hand slid the first gold band off the finger. ‘’Sorry darling.’’ He said before then moving over and doing the same getting the other ring. ‘’You two won’t be needin’ these no more.’’ After a second Mickey managed to climb his way back out of the grave and onto his hands and knees, Vilmer’s gone silent not sure how to assess the situation, but on instinct he lends a hand down to help Mickey up who in turn rejects the offer at first. Instead he shifts his body to where he’s down on one knee. ‘’Gimme yer hand.’’ Mickey asked softly with a side smirk, Vilmer’s whole body language changed, he no longer feels drunk in fact he feels pretty fucking sober and clear to what’s going on around him. ‘’Mickey...’’ The word almost foreign the way it bursts out of Vilmer’s mouth, his breathing has quickened and as result he’s breathing hard through his nose nostrils flaring and all. ‘’Gimme yer hand baby.’’ He asked again this time, Vilmer didn’t hesitate as he slapped his hand into Mickey’s who then slowly takes one gold band and slides it over the finger. Mickey’s gone bashful as he gives Vilmer the biggest damn smile he can muster shaking his head a bit in joy. ‘’I thought it was time, we did this Vilmer. Ain’t found nothin’ but happiness since bein’ with you. What were doin’ what we got and all. Fuck I don’t know how lucky I got but damn I’m grateful for it. May seem silly but I know it’s right of course it is, will you do me the honor?’’ Mickey said ‘’be mine?’’ he added waiting for the younger’s man’s response. 

The world stops for a minute maybe more a fucking life time if he’s brutally honest with himself, but god he’d never felt like this before. Not once in all his years did Vilmer see this coming. He thinks back to night he first met Mickey nearly two years prior, both of this earth but not human, they were evolved. And yet they met, crossed paths they were the same and to think Vilmer wanted to kill him before.  
wanted to kill him before. 

But those thoughts quickly dissipated as he looks at this new life this new thing he’s got going with Mickey. In flash he snaps back to reality. ‘’Fuck yeah!’’ Vilmer hollers in delight, just as Mickey springs off his knees with an equally joyed expression, the older man embracing him tightly. Vilmer grabbed him tightly and smashed their lips together. The air between them charged up, electricity running through their veins, but that doesn’t cease the kiss between them. Mickey pulled away as his teeth came up and nipped along Vilmer’s jaw then to his ear a bit. ‘’Glad to hear you’ve accepted my proposal.’’ He laughed in between the kiss. ‘’What you’d think I’d turn you down? Fuck no I’m yours Mickey Knox and don’t you forget it.’’ Vilmer stated sharply with a toothy smirk, his hand cupped Mickey’s groin for extra measure making the older man groan a bit. ‘’Good to know, say want to put mine on now?’’ offering his hand and wiggling the wedding finger in front of his face, Vilmer clamps hold and slides the ring on. ‘’Deals done.’’ He said proudly. Their moment of celebration stops for a second as Vilmer cleared his throat. ‘’What about these two, better finish piling on the dirt.’’ He suggested seeing as how the corpses of the newlyweds continued to lie there at the bottom of the grave. Mickey slid his arm over Vilmer’s shoulder guiding them away from the backyard. ‘’Walter can handle it, member it’s our wedding night. You don’t have to lift a finger.’’ He mused as they headed back into the house.


End file.
